Reloj (One Shot)
by itzel black
Summary: En su última noche en Hogwarts, Draco no pierde la oportunidad de demostrarle a Pansy cuánto la ama.


Reloj

Esa sería su última noche en aquel castillo donde cualquiera que portara los colores verde y plata era tratado pero que escoria, bueno poco tenía que decir luego de haber servido al otro bando durante la guerra de hecho gracias debía dar que el héroe del momento; abogó por él y su familia que si no en lugar de estar en Hogwarts estaría pudriéndose en una celda de Azkaban. Obligado a trabajos forzados pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba esa noche, lo que le ponía de los nervios; era que probablemente esa fuera la última vez que la viera a ella, a la única mujer que deliberadamente se apoderó de sus pensamientos. Así como de su corazón.

Desde que anunció su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, la otra dejó de asediarlo como antes la extrañaba y mucho, solo podía conformarse con verla de lejos sabía, que ella estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo pero como buena serpiente; ocultaba sus sentimientos eran tan iguales. Por algo siempre fueron tan amigos, siempre sin despegarse uno del otro, como si estuviesen atraídos por un magnetismo increíble. Pero como no todo era para siempre desgraciadamente tenía que despedirse de ella precisamente esa noche que sería la más eterna de su vida, necesitaba decirle que la amó que siempre la había amado sin importarle que pensaran o dijeran los demás por primera vez Draco Malfoy; estaba dispuesto a doblegar ese maldito orgullo característico de él para reemplazarlo por una faceta por entonces desconocida hasta para ella misma.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en lo mismo no Malfoy? —Reconoció la voz de Theodore Nott, el único capaz de hablarle con la verdad por eso siempre lo consideró su mejor amigo muy aparte de Blaise Zabini.

Draco tristemente se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ya hacer sino pensar y recordar? por supuesto

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer Theodore? —Respondió sin dejar de observar las llamas que bailaban incesantemente dentro de la chimenea, al tiempo que daba el último trago a su vino de elfo

Theodore negó con la cabeza ambos sabían perfectamente las razones por las que se casaba con Astoria Greengrass; nunca le simpatizó mucho la hermana de Daphne a su opinión era sumamente insoportable y no podía comprender, como Daphne veía cualidades en su hermanita menor que a él simplemente se le escapaban.

—no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres hermano. — Theodore puso una mano sobre el hombroderecho de Draco, este volteó a verlo mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Lamentablemente para Draco no había marcha atrás, las cosas debían seguir su curso hasta el fin del camino.

—sabes que no tengo escapatoria Theo o es Astoria o nos quedamos en la calle, sinceramente no me gustaría ver a mi madre pasar privaciones para las que no ha estado acostumbrada, además lo hago también por mis padres, ellos ya han hecho bastante por mí es hora que devuelva un poco de lo que me han dado. No es el momento de ser egoísta

—¡PERO ES INJUSTO COMO PUDO TU PADRE...!

—Él simplemente vio lo que ere mejor para mi Theo entiende está desesperado por nuestra situación económica.

—Pues si tanto la cree mejor que se case él con ella, no tiene por qué amargarte la vida a ti amarrándote a una mujer a la cual no amas ni amaras nunca.

Draco no hizo más que negar con la cabeza al tiempo que se reía desganadamente; comprendía que lo que Theo quería es que aventara todo a la mierda, muchas veces tuvo la tentación de aclarar las cosas con Pansy, huir con ella pero recordaba la terrible realidad de sus padres. E inevitablemente caía en la cuenta de que simplemente no tendría ni el corazón ni la valentía suficiente para hacerlo solo esperaba que su sacrificio valiera la pena.

— ¿No la has visto? —se sintió tonto al preguntar solo eso.

Theo le dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de responderle.

—Sí, de hecho esta en el lago negro apresúrate si quieres hablar con ella.

Draco salió presuroso del dormitorio aún no caminaba hacia las escaleras; cuando se topó con la culpable de su desgracia la que sería su mujer por el resto de sus miserables días.

— ¿A dónde vas? — El rubio apretó los puños, sin duda alguna tendría que vivir aguantándose las ganas de matar a Astoria para no volver a escuchar, su fastidiosa voz chillona carcomiéndole los oídos. —Tengo que ver algunos detalles de la boda contigo.

Draco rodó los ojos poco le importaba su estúpida boda. Por él que la preparara ella sola que no le importaba, en lo más mínimo.

—Ahora no Tory. —Draco esquivó como pudo las manos de Astoria que intentaban rodearle el cuello. —Llevo prisa.

Astoria sin embargo, sabía perfectamente qué o mejor dicho, quién era la culpable de la prisa que llevaba Draco.

—¡No puede ser que aun cuando vas a casarte conmigo, sigas pensando en esa! ¡Yo seré tu esposa, no ella!

Un grupo de estudiantes de primer grado pasaron presurosos por donde se encontraban ellos, Draco se apartó para dejarles el paso libre antes de poder responder.

—En primer lugar yo no fui quien se aferró a casarse; Tory querida.

El rubio permaneció en su sitio, disfrutando con la vista simplemente esa sería su pequeña venganza, sí se casaría con ella pero día con día se encargaría de recordarle quién era su verdadera dueña.

En tanto a Astoria no le quedaba de otra más que asimilar la situación, pero solo por el momento.

—Está bien Draco te dejo despedirte como se debe.-Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.-luego no se te olvide que en dos meses más serás completamente mío Draco Malfoy no se te olvide que yo te compré.

Draco la miró con todo el odio que pudo si tan solo pudiera juraría que en ese mismo momento, sacaría su varita y lanzaría contra su futura esposa el Avada kedavra.

Prefirió no ponerle cuidado a sus estupideces se concentró en apresurar el paso al llegar al lago lo primero que vio fue la figura de Pansy bañada totalmente por los rayos de la luna mientras se concentraba con la lectura de un grueso libro. Con la ayuda de la luz de su varita.

— ¿Qué quieres? —La voz rasposa de Pansy le hizo saber cuán enfurecida estaba.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero Parkinson.

Pansy dejó su lectura, al fin pasaba lo que durante dos semanas trataba de evitar ¿Hablar? ¿De qué si todo estaba hecho? Se puso en pie con la intención de marcharse. Draco logró detenerla.

— ¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que todavía te amo?

Draco trató de pegar su cuerpo al suyo, fue ella quien se limitó a marcar distancias estaba segura de que si seguía allí un minuto más terminaría cediendo a sus caprichos. Por lo que constantemente buscaba una salida para terminar de una vez con todo ese maldito torbellino de emociones y sentimientos, que parecía estar hundiéndola cada vez más.

— ¿Me amas?, ¿Me amas, pero de igual manera vas a casarte con ella? Simplemente no comprendo tu manera de amar, Malfoy. —La ira se notaba constantemente en sus palabras; Draco se sentía culpable por ello.

Él comprendía que Pansy no fue capaz de evitar ponerse a la defensiva, era claro que estaba hablándole por la herida.

—Sé que no tengo muchas excusas pero, lo único que quiero es protegerte.

Pansy lo miró primero fría mente para soltar una malévola carcajada después.

— ¿Protegerme? —Inquirió la Slytherin con desprecio. — ¿Y de que si puedo saberlo?

Draco se puso rígido, tampoco iba a decirle en ese instante que una de las condiciones que le impuso al señor Greengrass cuando accedió a casarse con su hija, fue que a ella le quitaran los cargos por haber tratado de entregar a Potter al señor Tenebroso.

El señor Greengrass cumplió rápidamente con su palabra, Pansy estaba libre de toda culpa. Ahora a él le tocaba cumplir con la suya; aunque el corazón se le estuviera quebrando en mil pedazos.

—Eso es algo que juré no decir nunca. —Draco acunó el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos. —Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que sigo amándote, no he dejado de hacerlo ningún día, estos días que has pasado alejada de mí han sido una tortura Pansy no sabes cuánto te necesito.

Pansy por su parte dio un paso atrás; las palabras fueron cayéndole una a una como baldes de agua fría. Draco la amaba para prueba no estaban tan solo las palabras, sino las miradas.

Aun así la joven serpiente jamás daría su brazo a torcer, le dolía en el alma el hecho de tener que aceptar que lo que más amaba en la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos. Él podía jurar y perjurar que la amaba, pero ella jamás estaría dispuesta a ser un plato de segunda mesa para nadie; por mucho que Pansy amara Draco Malfoy primero, se amaba a sí misma.

—Yo también te necesito. —Articuló ella finalmente, provocando que a Draco le brillaran los ojos como nunca antes habían brillado. —Pero no estoy dispuesta a rebajarme; no puedo.

A pesar de sus constantes negativas, Draco conocía la verdad detrás de tan duras palabras: Pansy estaba tratando de dominarse, al igual que él ella también estaba muriéndose por pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, disfrutando de lo poco que les quedaba de estar juntos pero su sentido del orgullo y la dignidad no la dejaban actuar como ella quisiera.

Así que estaba decidido a dar el primer paso, aprovechó un momento de descuido para sujetarle los cabello logró que la muchacha lo viera, los ojos de Pansy en ese momento estaban echando chispas; ella como buena fiera intentó removerse de su agarre, pero él fue más rápido que ella; presionó más y más hasta que tuvo su respiración muy cerca de él.

—Suéltame. —Murmuró ella muy cerca de sus labios.

— ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?

—Draco. —Pansy seguía firme en su lucha por librarse de él, en tanto Draco hacía más presión en su cuello. —Ya déjame en paz.

¿Dejarla en paz? ¡Por Merlín y Salazar juntos! Como si eso fuera a ser posible.

—Eso no se va a poder mi flor; me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma. No habrá manera de que te pueda dejar en paz ni en tus sueños más remotos.

Pansy lo miró petrificada de miedo; por primera vez en esos largos siete años las miradas de Draco lograban ponerla nerviosa. El rubio la veía de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar con la lujuria bien clavada en sus orbes grises.

—Te volviste completamente loco Malfoy.

Draco solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga princesita? Tú eres la causa de mi locura.

Sin decir más palabras Draco tomó con más firmeza la cabeza de Pansy guiándola hasta sus labios. La muchacha le clavó las uñas en los hombros él sintió el típico ardor, pero en lugar de frenarse; sintió que se ponía a mil.

Draco metió su mano derecha debajo de su blusa; acariciaba su espalda baja tratando haciendo dibujos con sus dedos allá por dónde estos pasaban; Pansy en cambio cada vez trataba de coger aire para respirar. Draco era consciente de que cuando la doblegaba ella se ponía a su merced, completamente.

—Creo que he llegado al límite de mi deseo por ti Pansy. —Draco escondió sus narices entre su cuello y su cabello, dejándose llevar por su fragancia.

Tuvo que contenerse; ése no era el lugar adecuado para tomarla, tomó su varita de un movimiento ambos se evaporaron del lugar en una nube de polvo negro; aparecieron en la sala de los menesteres; era una suerte que esta cambiase su apariencia según lo que necesitaban.

En donde antes hubiese estado una bodega con un sinfín de cosas, ahora solo había una cama redonda, cubierta con sábanas blancas y pétalos de rosas rojas caían sobre ella como si fueran gotas de lluvia.

Draco vio todo con suma sorpresa, en tanto Pansy trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó sin mirarla, estaba ocupado sacándose el sweter, la corbata y la camisa.

—Para esto Draco. —Refutó ella tratando de buscar su varita, se maldijo por lo bajo cuando recordó que gracias a su discusión con Draco la dejó olvidada en el Lago Negro.

—Esta es nuestra última noche juntos mi amor; hay que despedirnos como se debe.

Pansy se quedaba con la boca caída; en cuestión de minutos Draco ya estaba vestido únicamente con los pantalones del uniforme. Se dio la vuelta e intentó ir en dirección a la puerta. Solo que Draco fue más rápido que ella, la tomó del antebrazo a forcejeos y zarandeos la obligó a andar hacia la cama nuevamente.

Pansy cayó de bruces en la cama con los brazos extendidos, Draco en cambio se le acercó lentamente haciéndose un hueco entre sus piernas.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a recordarte a quién perteneces Parkinson.

Pansy tembló al escuchar sus palabras; el estado en shok del cual era presa permitió que Draco desabotonara la camisa de su uniforme poco a poco; mientras sus labios se deslizaban por dónde les daba la gana. La parte favorita de Draco era el cuello, a cada rato Draco se detenía para depositar besos suaves y húmedos en él.

Ella por su parte lo observaba confusa; aún no la abandonaba la última ración de consciencia que le quedaba pero estaba segura de que con más besos como aquellos pronto estarían entera y completamente a la disposición de su amante.

Semidesnuda como se encontraba hizo un último intento por hacer a Draco desistir de su intención.

—Draco, basta; no quiero. —Susurró a punto de sollozar.

—Temo desilusionarte mi flor; eso no va a ser posible.

Draco elevó la cabeza hacia el rostro de Pansy se quedó quieto unos segundos; dándose el privilegio de estudiarlo: en sus ojos brillaba la misma lujuria que seguramente brillaba en los de él, podía leer en ellos el deseo por besarlo pero como era tan orgullosa en lugar de ceder; prefería resistir.

—Nunca me has obligado a nada. Por favor ya déjame tranquila.

El rostro de Draco se puso serio, se sentó a horcadas sobre ella mirándola con el semblante serio.

—Sabes muy bien que nunca he necesitado obligarte a hacer nada. Por lo regular siempre termino convenciéndote; créeme cuando te digo que esta vez no será una excepción.

El raciocinio que aún pudo habitar en ella terminó abandonándola; Draco para rabia suya siempre tenía razón. Esta vez en vez de tratar de seguir luchando contra sus propios impulsos decidió lanzar todo a la borda. Lo miró largo rato a los ojos, se incorporó y lo besó.

Incapaz de controlar su deseo, Draco decidió que se enfrentarían a las consecuencias después. El beso fue apasionado, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, sus cuerpos se apretaban uno contra otro.

Él la tocó por todas partes, justo como en sus fantasías. Sentir el contacto de su piel bajo los dedos era mejor de lo que había anticipado. Su excitación no podía ser mayor.

Draco la besó en la boca, la mandíbula, el cuello. La mordisqueó y la acarició con la lengua. Luego, le rozó un pecho, jugueteando con su pezón erecto, mientras ella gemía y arqueaba las caderas.

—Te deseo tanto… —musitó él.

Sin contestar, Pansy deslizó las manos hacia la cremallera de sus pantalones y se la bajó. Luego, metió la mano en sus calzoncillos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Draco hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos para sofocar un gemido de placer.

Mientras, él comenzó a frotarle entre las piernas por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, Pansy se arqueó debajo de su cuerpo al tiempo que el enterraba las uñas en la carne de la espalda.

—Ahh— susurró ella con los ojos cerrados.

Era tan hermosa, que no podía esperar a verla llegar al orgasmo. Ansiaba hundirse en su cálido interior de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

—Por favor, dime que te tomaste una poción anticonceptiva. —Suplicó él, por su parte él llevaba condones; aunque según leía las etiquetas no eran cien por ciento seguros.

—Todo el tiempo la tomo, desde que tuve relaciones contigo nunca he dejado de tomarla, no sé tú pero no quiero convertirme en madre de un bastardo.

— ¿Quieres que siga? —Preguntó él mientras la besaba por todas partes.

—Como pares, juro que te mato. —Rugió ella, viéndolo con ansias.

Con un rápido movimiento Draco le quitó las bragas y la falda dejándola completamente desnuda; acto seguido él con ayuda de ella se quitó los pantalones, los calzoncillos y hasta los zapatos.

Entonces, Draco la miró y el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo. Estaba preciosa desnuda, y lo estaba esperando a él.

Sin poder esperar ni un momento más, Draco se colocó entre sus piernas. Primero, la tocó con la mano, deslizando un dedo en su interior.

— ¡oh por Merlín! —Rogó Pansy entre jadeos.

Él siguió tocándola hasta hacerla gemir. Sujetándola con una mano de la cadera, se sumergió en su húmedo calor y se perdió en el placer del momento, antes de comenzar a moverse.

Pansy por su parte se aferró a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho para sofocar sus gemidos y sus gritos. El ritmo fue creciendo, hasta que ambos estuvieron al borde del éxtasis.

Entonces, el cuerpo de ella se estremeció y se apretó a su alrededor. Una arremetida más y él explotó también, con un rugido de satisfacción.

Los dos se dejaron caer rendidos sobre las almohadas, jadeantes. Apenas se habían recuperado.

— ¿Supongo que esto es el perfecto final?

Draco ya tenía su dilema resuelto, no ese no era su perfecto final todo lo contrario se casaría; pero antes se desharía de Astoria Greengrass.

—No señora Malfoy. —A Pansy le brillaron los ojos. —Es nuestro perfecto comienzo.

Sin decir más Draco se volvió a colocar encima de ella dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella esa noche, y todas las noches que estuvieran por venir.


End file.
